


~•Secret Admirer•~

by MissBirb



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBirb/pseuds/MissBirb
Summary: Two boys who are worlds apart have a crush on each other, yet they think the other hates him, so they become each others secret admirer. Only 1 girl tries to get in the way, will they get through her evil tricks?





	~•Secret Admirer•~

**Author's Note:**

> This does have some detail violence and smut, homosexuals, and homophobes. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THESE CIRCUMSTANCES.

~ Lee Nunji POV~  
I was heading to class, but I had something to do on the way there. I’m a gay 17 year old student in ForGrove High, and had a HUGE crush on a boy in my maths class named Eunjae. I wrote a love letter for him, and decided to put it on his locker while I went to history class, but I think he saw me! This might be alright, because I have pretty long hair for a guy, and he probably didn’t think of me as a boy. I had liked him for years and years, but never once stopped to think he liked me back. I mean, I’m a guy for Christ’s sake! None of that matters now though, I don’t think I’ve even properly introduced myself! I’m Lee Nunji, but call me Ji! I’ve known I was gay since I was 10, and I came out to my family when I was 15! I have 2 sisters and my father, my mother passed 2 years ago due to breast cancer, but she was a horrible mother anyway. On that note, back to school. When I walked in history, everybody started to stare at me. I mean, I was the weird gay kid in class! I had not friends, and was officially nicknamed ‘the gay kid’, like most people would nickname a gay person. I have math class soon, and I don’t want to be late so I should probably get going.


End file.
